


Craving

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Millions had died. True, more humans than Mimbari had perished, but millions had been lost. Because of her grief. Because of a question asked when her world was filled with nothing but the anguish of loss. Her pain had become the universe's and for a period of time she had glowed with righteous indignation.

But time not only heals, it teaches, and as the years passed she learned there might be more to the bipedal, space-faring animals than violence. Now, she was desperate to learn about them. The craving to understand them ruled her and she was sure it would guide her destiny as well.


End file.
